


Slumber

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Soft teenage guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Chirrut is having the best dream of his life, with dream Baze pressed up against him. Or is he?





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretentious_Procrastinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretentious_Procrastinator/gifts).



> This is Pretentious_Procrastinators fault.  
> I was thoroughly enabled.

Chirrut was floating, drifting through darkness and pleasure. Heat suffused through him with every roll of his hips.   
His soft sleep trousers clung to his thighs from sweat and Chirrut could feel the tickling sensation of it beading on his upper lip.

It didn't matter. He wasn't conscious enough to feel truly uncomfortable and he just felt too good to care.

“Hnnnnn Baaaaaze.” He slurred, voice softened by sleep the way the rest of him wasn't.

He thrust his hips lazily. Slow, sleepy motions that felt better in his dreams than he ever remembered it being.

Consciousness drifted closer and Chirrut fought against it. He wanted to stay in his pleasure hazed dreams a while longer. Dreams where Baze wanted Chirrut as much as Chirrut wanted him.  
He let out a whimper. He could hear the temple bells tolling the hour and didn't want to wake.

It seemed like he would get his wish the solid length of heat he was pressed against remained. The rolling grind of his hips met by languid thrusts. Chirrut’s mouth went slack with a gentle moan.

He could smell Baze's distinctive scent, the oil he chose to anoint himself, something unique to each initiate, temple laundry soap, the moisturiser those that tended the gardens used to keep their hands supple. Beneath all that the earthy scent of musk and fresh sweat.made his breath catch in his throat.

It was so real. Force it felt so real. So good.

Even down to a sleep roughened voice slurring out his name.  
“Chirruuut.”  
Force but he was going to come so hard this time.  
“B-Baze.” Chirrut gasped.

Baze stirred at the sound of his name. His hips still rolled in a constant rhythm chasing a wonderful dream and his pleasure with it.  
“Mmmm Chirrrrrut.” He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

He was still dreaming, he must be. Chirrut was pressed on one hot line against him, mouth slack with pleasure and making breathy little noises. Baze loved these dreams, and this one was so real.

It felt so good to have Chirrut pressed against him, wanting as much as Baze wanted him. Finally he belonged to Baze.

He slid a hand underneath Chirrut, the other already slung over him. He gripped Chirrut’s ass with both hands and pulled him flush against him.

It felt so good and he buried his face in Chirrut's neck as he ground their hips together and moaned his name.

Chirrut felt Baze's lips moving against his neck and his orgasm was building, heat surging with every thrust and he couldn't stop his hips moving, didn't want to. Didn't want to stop, not ever but it was too good and too much. Delicious friction and Baze surrounding his senses. Baze right there with him.  
Chirrut keened at the back of his throats and came messily and enthusiastically in his sleep trousers. Wetness soaking through the front of them.

There was a deep rumbling groan and an answering wetness that felt so real. Chirrut shivered and panted where he lay.

It took a few moments to come back to himself, a few more for them both to realise they were awake.

Baze was still there pressed against him and Chirrut suddenly remembered that Baze had been to tired to go back to his own room last night. Chirrut selfishly offering to share his bed just so he could learn what it felt like to have his best friend pressed against him.

Baze was really there...and Chirrut had just gotten off against his thigh.

“Baze? I...I’m sorry I-”

Baze cupped his cheek firmly with one large hand and silenced chirrut by pulling him to a languid kiss.

“Oh.” Chirrut gasped.

“Too early to worry.” Baze rumbled rubbing his nose against Chirrut’s and leaning their foreheads together. “Mmmmm.”

Baze was floating. Blessed out from coming hard and still sleepy. He tugged Chirrut a little more firmly against his chest.

Chirrut gasped as Baze flexed his hips, legs moving in a stretch. He was still over sensitised. It did, however, bring to his attention the fact that they were both damp and sticky in their sleep clothes.

Baze had come too. Baze had been moaning his name. Baze had pulled their hips flush together and ground himself against Chirrut until the were both coming and he still had both hands full of Chirrut's ass.

Chirrut whimpered.

  
“Shhhh.” Said Baze, voice wonderfully low and still sleep rough. He angled his face to kiss Chirrut again. This time nipping at his bottom lip until Chirrut let him in.

Oh, thought Chirrut, that was wonderful. Warm and wet and lazy, just like Baze was right now.

Chirrut sighed into the kiss as the tension drained out of him. When Baze broke for air Chirrut cuddled into him. Tangling their legs more to get as close to Bazr as he possibly could. He felt the broad chest he was pressed against vibrate as Baze chuckled.

After a short while their breaths evened out and they allowed themselves to doze and drift gently back to sleep. They had some time before prayers started after all.


End file.
